Digimon Adventure Next
by ClavisAngemon
Summary: It has been 10 years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon by the Digidestined. Since then, a lot has changed for our friends as life went on and took them on new and exciting adventures. We join the Digidestined, now all in their 20's, as a new evil is approaching and the chosen children will once again be called upon along with their Digimon partners to save the world.
It has been 10 years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon by the Digidestined. Since then, a lot has changed for our friends as life went on and took them on new and exciting adventures. We join the Digidestined, now all in their 20's, as a new evil is approaching and the chosen children will once again be called upon along with their Digimon partners to defeat it.

1

* _phone rings*_

"Hello, Kousiro Izumi's office" said the secretary.

"Put me right through, Dede."

"Of course, sir."

There was a slight pause as the secretary transferred the call.

"Hello, this is Koushiro."

"You're coming over for wings on Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright…"

"Everything okay, Taichi?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll see you Saturday."

"Prodigious!"

Taichi hung up the phone and put it down on his desk. He turned in his officer chair to face the window behind him. Staring out at the view of Tokyo, Taichi could not help but think about his friends. Twenty years later and they are still all friends, which is probably expected from everything they went through together with their other friends saving the world. Years later, the digital world has been at peace and the Digidestined have grown much older and moved into their adult lives. Taichi knew that, and he knew it was beginning to get harder and harder to get everyone together. There was a weight in his chest that he was not doing enough to keep hold onto those relationships and not let them weaken.

Taichi turned back around and logged onto his computer. He opened a messenger system and sent an email.

Agumon,

I have a meeting at 3. I'll meet you at Gennai's after.

Taichi

Taichi looked at the clock that read "2:45". Taichi had a meeting with other diplomats from different nations regarding digital world foreign policy. With Digidestined around the world, governments want access to the digital world and the power that these kids and some adults hold. Taichi has been debating for years about what kind of access governments should have – especially governments that just want to use Digimon for their powers. Secretly, Taichi worked with Gennai and Koushiro to build a barrier that kept people out, even if they gained possession of a Digivice. The Digidestined around the world almost unanimously agreed that it was their job to keep the digital world safe from outsiders, especially governments exploiting Digimon. So far, the Digidestined have stayed in hiding, but Taichi still feared what could happen.

Taichi read over the policy drafts on his desk. Currently, the other diplomats were trying to every way to gain some sort of information about the Digital World, but Taichi's head strong nature kept them from making any progress. There was a knock on Taichi's door and a young woman entered.

"The other diplomats have arrived."

"Thank you, I'll be right there."

Taichi gathered his things and walked to the conference room down the hall from his office. Entering the room, Taichi saw six men seated around a conference table as he took his seat at the head of the table. "Good afternoon, gentlemen."

The men rose out of respect and sat as Taichi did. "Alright, I have read over the draft," said Taichi, "And I have a few concerns –"

"Mr. Yagami, sir, before you begin…"

Taichi looked up from his papers to see the six diplomats looking at him with concern. "What is it?" asked Taichi.

"Sir," began the French diplomat who nervously cleared his voice, "It has been months of policy and discussion, but you have showed no desire to let other nations have diplomacy or any agency in the digital world. We have Digidestined all over the world and our data observations show more keep popping up. Our governments do not think the power of Digimon or the digital world should be left in the hands of children-"

"It is not just children" Taichi interjected, "though we start as children, the protection of the digital world is left in the hands of children and those with pure hearts. My friends and I, as many of you know and witness in some way, saved the world many a time. They may be children, but they are chosen." Taichi had rose from his chair and was staring at the window. He turned back to the room, "What your governments do not understand is that it is not my job to decide who comes and goes from the digital world and I do not control who is allowed in or not. Your government officials were not chosen and that is not my fault. The Digidestined of the world will not help governments exploit Digimon and the digital world for their powers, that is also not my fault but it is a sentiment I strongly stand by. Now, we can go on and on about what I am not doing, but this is not about me. My job is to make sure the digital world is secure and safe. I will not sacrifice that responsibility to be more accommodating to your leaders." Taichi was now standing with his hands on the table, staring very intently at everyone he draws his focus to and changing his tone to one of dominance.

"If there is nothing else, I will be leaving. Let me know when your governments want to help and not just use my friends and I for their own egocentric plans of global and multidimensional influence. Good day."

Taichi gathered his things and walked out, leaving the other diplomats in the conference room. He quickly fumed down the hallway with obnoxious strides before approaching his office twice as fast and three times as frustrated. He put a little too much wrist into closing the door and made his finale known. His papers clapped on his desk with a quarter of the decibel of the door slam and his head fell in his hands. Taichi worried every day about the fate of his friends and digital world and he sulks in the regrets he has for letting his job become a gateway for the governments of the world into the digital world. He worried he was going to mess up and they were going to win.

Taichi rose from his desk and reached for his Digivice clipped to his belt. Barely a whisper escaped him, "Digiport, open."

Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Taichi recognized he was a little bit of a walk from Gennai's house in the forest. Walking alone through the digital world, Taichi carried no fear. His adventures and battles being totems for the amount of power he knew he possessed, Taichi knew he and Agumon were connected by an unbreakable bond and no harm would come to either as long as the other was around. Taichi began to search the forest for a sign of direction and found what he was looking for in the three colored moss on a tree. Looking at the moss, he took fifteen paces in the direction the blue moss was pointing. After pacing, Taichi turn ninety degrees right and took four side steps before being face to face with a very large tree; the trunk bigger than Taichi. Taichi raised his hand and knocked on the tree a couple times, making a metal banging sound.

Part of the data in the tree in front of Taichi began to dematerialize and shift into a door. Taichi entered the tree to find a large studio apartment, much larger than the tree. "Agumon? Gennai?"

"Taichi!" Agymon's voice called out from the couch. He ran over and hugged Taichi.

"Ah, my boy." The old man on the couch slowly rose and hugged Taichi.

"Hey, old man."

Taichi took Agumon in his lap and sat on the couch next to Gennai. The two of them were watching a tv show about singing Digimon. "Gennai," Taichi opened.

"I know." Quickly responded Gennai.

"How do you know what I was gonna say?"

"I have known you for a very long time, Taichi. And I know this digital world very well to know when there is a looming threat, but we have some bigger concerns."

"What do you mean?

"The forces of evil are growing. They are weak, but they are planning something that I cannot quite detect yet. We will need to call upon the Digidestined."

Taichi rose from the couch, putting Agumon back in his spot. He began to pace about the room. Agumon and Gennai watched as Taichi began to carry the burden of another looming battle that he believed they were not ready for. He thought about how hard it's been to get the Digidestined together for dinner, let alone battle the forces of evil. Taichi began to feel this fight was his own.

"Your friends will be there for you Taichi, even if you think you are in this alone." Taichi stopped in his tracks and let out an abrupt gasp and looked to Agumon and Gennai.

"Yeah, Tai! You know we are all here to help," said Agumon, "Your friends will always be there for help! You know you have me."

"I know… It's just different these days." Tai sunk into an adjacent arm chair. "I wish we could know what's happening so we could plan. Should I let the others know, Gennai?"

"If you believe it's best. Your friends should know that they will be needed soon. If you hide this from them, Taichi, you will make yourself face this alone. You need your friends."

Taichi stood up with a bout of confidence, clenching his fist and agreeing with Gennai. He told Gennai that they were meeting for dinner and that he would tell them. For now, Gennai will keep Taichi up to date on any information he learns about the new threat. Taichi said goodbye to Agumon and left.

Taichi unlocked his front door and entered his small two bedroom apartment. He could hear music coming from the kitchen and a delightful smell wafted through the hall. A familiar blonde head pop up around the corner, "Welcome home, Tai" said Takeru wearing an apron that said "Kiss the Chef!"

Taichi put his briefcase down by the coat rack and removed his shoes, walking into the kitchen, "Whatcha making?" He grabbed some grapes off the counter and began to pop them in his mouth.

"Just some curry chicken." Takeru smiled. Him and Taichi had been living together for two years. The two of them ended up moving to Tokyo – Taichi for his diplomat position and Takeru worked for the local newspaper. They knew living together would be easy after years of friendship, and they did not need to hide the fact that they were Digidestined.

"How was work?" asked Takeru, stirring the pot on the stove and mixing some vegetables in a frying pan.

"I lashed out at the diplomats…" Taichi murmured.

"Your hot headedness is going to get the best of you."

"I know… but they were belitting the Digidestined. They want to use the digital world for such selfish reasons, its nauseating." Taichi sank a little lower with the weight in his chest growing as he worried for his friends.

"I know you're worried, Taichi. We all are, but I know you especially because you're the one actually making a difference." Takeru tried to smile in hopes of cheering Taichi up. "You know you can do this, and you know you can call on us if you need us." Takeru began moving foods from the stove to different bowls and plates.

"Get ready for dinner, it's almost ready," said Takeru, shooing the sulking Taichi out of the room.

Taichi went into the bathroom and washed his hands, splashing water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and could only think about their previous battles with Myotismon and Apocalypmon. They were just kids then, they could disappear to the digital world and fight those battles. Today, everyone was so scattered and busy it was hard to make promises even though deep down the chosen children knew they would do anything to help their Digimon partners and friends. He took a deep breath and went and sat at the table across from Takeru.

"Takeru," Taichi said, pausing his eating and shuffling his food with his fork. "There is something I need to tell you."

"Is it about your trip to Gennai's today?"

"Yeah… he told me there are dark forces rising. They're small, but growing and he thinks that we might be called on to defend the digital world again."

Takeru was hesitant, but would not let it show. "That's fine, Taichi. Patamon and I will be there to help no matter what!"

"Do you think the others will come?"

Takeru paused, "It's hard to say these days. I know they all want to, and you know that too." Taichi nodded. "My brother and Sora will come. Hikari and Koushiro, too without a doubt. Daisuke will not need any convincing," the two laughed thinking of Daisuke's passion and spirit. "Mimi will travel the world for us with Miyako and Iroi not far behind."

Taichi looked up from his meal at Takeru, "Ken will come, he's always there for his friends. And Jyou will be late, but he will be there" the two laughed again.

"I know we think everyone can get together," Taichi said, a slight choke in his voice, "but what if they can't."

"You can't think about that now Taichi. We still don't know what this evil force even is. Our friends have always been there for us, I would not start thinking differently now!" Takeru had puffed up his chest as he got frustrated with Taichi's doubts and fears. Taichi's crest of courage barely showed these days and Takeru could tell that he seemed to be constantly having this internal battle over what he should be doing. He wished he could help, but Takeru knew that Taichi's mood and mind wouldn't change until he knew for certain his friends would be there and that they could defeat this new evil.

Takeru and Taichi finished up their meals and Taichi collected the dishes and brought them to the kitchen. Cleaning up, Takeru cleared off the table and leaned against the counter next to the sink where Taichi was still stuck in his thoughts washing dishes. "Everything is going to be okay, Taichi," he said. Taichi was still intently washing dishes.

"Hey," Takeru's hand raised up Taichi's chin so he was looking at Takeru. "I promise, " Takeru said looking into Taichi's eyes. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Friday rolled around as the work day closed up, Taichi was eager to see his friends tonight. The gang had only been able to get together every couple of weeks, and most of the time not everyone could make it. Most of the Digidestined were still in Japan, but Mimi had stayed in America and Jyou was hard to track down with his schedule split between the hospital and the digital world. Tonight was going to be different though, they were going to be together. Taichi was hoping tonight would be good for his fears and doubts as he left the office and headed down to the subway.

Getting off at his stop, Taichi exited the train station and unlocked his bike. Riding through the quieter streets of the suburbs outside of Tokyo, Taichi let go of his fears for a moment a let the sunset warm him with the light summer breeze. He was most excited to see Sora tonight. The two of them had been close for years, and still talked often either texting here and there or the occasional venting phone call. It was easy when Taichi let go of his feelings for her and they were able to get closer. Sora and Taichi knew each other very well, well enough to know when something's wrong. He hoped she wouldn't notice his distress right away.

Taichi walked in to his now quiet apartment. Takeru was going to be home in about an hour and was going to pick up the wings on the way home. Taichi looked at the clock "5:37". He loosened his tie and headed into the bedroom, taking his suit off and hanging it up before heading to shower. Putting his classic khaki's and blue shirt on, he went to sit in the living room and watch some TV. He checked his cellphone to see the head count of everyone who would be able to make it. Mimi was the only no to say she wouldn't make it and Jyou said he would be a little late. Otherwise, Takeru was going to be home at seven and everyone would be arriving around seven thirty.

The Tokyo local news was reporting different things going on from fires to local acts of charity. It did not take too long before Taichi had to change the channel because the bad news was sitting on his already heavy conscious. He put on a rerun soccer game, grabbed a beer from the fridge and put his feet up. Sinking into the couch, Taichi felt he was final relaxing. About twenty minutes into the game, there was a clatter at the front door as Takeru came in juggling two trays and a couple boxes of food. Taichi hopped u from the couch, "Hey, lemme help you," and grabbed a couple boxes and put them on the counter. Takeru let out a huff and puff, "Woo, okay, home in one piece I did it!" he let out a tired laugh.

"I'll set this all up, you go get ready. Everyone should be here soon."

"Thank you," said Takeru walking into the other room.

"It was the right price and everything, right?" called Taichi.

"Yeah," said Takeru popping his head and noticeably shirtless upper body around the corner. "The guy even threw in some extra stuff. I think he knows me because of you and knows how often you order from them," Takeru snickered.

Taichi's face got a little red, "I don't order from there that much…" Taichi ordered from there three times a week.

The shower started and Taichi laid out the chicken wings and other dishes and arranged the dinner table nicely. He went over to the kitchen and grabbed himself another beer and went back to his soccer game. Takeru came out to the living room dressed in grey jeans, a green tshirt and a backwards hat. He headed over to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer as well, standing at the counter as he opened it and lightly stretched his back.

"How was your day?" asked Taichi, directing his attention from the game to Takeru – a rare but occasional occurrence.

"It was good. They have me working on a story about the recent missing pets and another story about a string of fires that have happened around city. They seem more recent and in one area, so they want me to figure out if there is a root cause." Takeru walked over and sat on the couch, putting his feet up. "It feels like I've been standing all day.

Taichi shifted a little. "When are we expecting everyone?" asked Takeru.

"About 7:30," said Taichi. The clock read 7:16.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Takeru slightly groaned and stood up, making his way to the front door. He opened it and let in Sora and Yamato.

"Hello Takeru! Hello Taichi!" said Sora, walking into the kitchen/living room area. Taichi got up to hug her. "Hi Sora."

"Little bro," Yamato said, shuffling Takeru's hair. He walked over to Taichi and they exchanged a comfortable hug before Taichi offered him a beer and they sat on the couch while Sora and Takeru stayed in the kitchen. Both began separate conversations. Yamato and Taichi discussed work and the game.

"How have you been, Takeru?" asked Sora, sipping a glass of wine that Takeru poured her.

"I've been good! The paper is keeping me busy, but I like it." He smiled, "How's the company? You have a summer/fall line on the way?"

"Yes! We have a runway coming up in September and I have just been running around with my head cut off. Biyomon has been really helpful though, and so has Yamato." She smiled very comfortable with where she was in life.

"You haven't been here in a while, let me show you around." Takeru took Sora around the apartment, showing her the bedrooms and new paintings he bought or that were a gift from Hikari. They exchanged small talk and old stories about friends before coming back into the kitchen where there was another knock on the door. Takeru went over to the door and found Koushiro slightly out of breath, "Sorry I'm late."

"You're fine, no one's here yet besides Yamato and Sora." Takeru took Koushiro's jacket and hung it up while he joined the others. "Hello Koushiro!" called the three voices in the other room. There was another knock before Takeru could walk back to the others. He opened the door and it was Hikari. "Hey," said Takeru.

"Hey Takeru! Are our brothers and everyone here?"

"Yeah there in the other room. Help yourself to something to eat, we're gonna eat soon." Takeru followed Hikari into the other room and began doing last minute prep for dinner. A couple minutes of small talk later, Takeru called to the others all sitting in the living room, "Dinner is ready!"

They gathered around the table and sat as Sora asked, "Where's Jyou?"

"He said he's going to be a little late," answered Taichi, taking a seat next to Hikari.

"Classic Jyou," said Yamato.

"He's going to work himself crazy," said Koushiro,

"You're one to talk Izumi," boasted Taichi.

The group laughed.

"How is your project coming along?" asked Hikari.

"It's good. We have some preliminary tests underway. Soon the device should be up and running." Koushiro was designing a device that created a unique firewall for companies and allowed them to customize the security. It was based off the shield that Koushiro and Gennai designed to protect the digital world. Koushiro was going to patent it through his tech company.

"Yamato, how's training going?" asked Koushiro whose face was covered in wing sauce.

"They are stepping it up and really pushing us, but I am excited." Yamato was part of a group of astronauts in training. He was hoping to be selected for a mission into space soon, but knew it would be some time. He still plays in a band, but it's become more of a hobby after he went off to university and studied physics.

The seven of them were talking and laughing, able to forget about other things and enjoy what time they had together. There was a commotion at the front door as Jyou hustled inside and everyone was delighted to see him. He sat down to eat and Taichi got him something to drink. He jumped into conversation and everyone asked him about the hospital and taking care of Digimon.

"The hospital is good, the staff I work with is really great, I'm just hoping to finish my residency soon so I can be licensed and actually start doing things."

"How are the Digimon?" asked Sora.

"They're good, I am learning a lot about their care. The other day though some Elecmon got into a pretty heated argument with some Gotsumon over how to take care of some of the fresh Digimon. A couple started fighting and I had to bandage them up, but they're okay now. "

"That's good. You're doing really great work, Jyou," said Hikari smiling.

"Thank you," Jyou smiled back.

Dinner died down and everyone moved from the kitchen to the living room as Takeru began to clean up. Hikari and Sora began to help as well, much to Takeru's protest. "You guys are guest, go relax!" Takeru insisted.

"Are you sure?" asked Hikari.

"Yes, thank you" Takeru replied softly.

Hikari walked over and joined the others on the couch, but Sora stayed. Takeru did not protest Sora anymore because he knew she was too strong willed and giving to not help. The two were scrubbing dishes and listening to little bits of the other conversations while joking with themselves.

"You and my brother seem happy," said Takeru, rinsing off a plate and handing it to Sora to dry.

"Yeah, we're good," Sora smiled. "You and Taichi seem happy too,"

"Thanks we-" Takeru went silent and looked at Sora with confusion. She had meant her sentiment differently than Takeru thought. "I mean, yeah I like living with him. We get along well and he's relatively tidy." Takeru continued to wash off dishes. Sora was looking down at the dishes smiling like she had something she wanted to say, but didn't know how.

"Takeru," Sora began, quickly getting his attention. "I know." She said with confession, staring into his eyes.

"Oh yeah… who told you?"

"No one, I figured it out."

"How!?" Takeru exclaimed.

"The candle I got you for Christmas, it was in Taichi's room. When you showed me around I noticed your clothes in his closet, too." Takeru was flush red trying not to faint. "Are you happy?" she asked.

"I am. We are. But it's hard because we don't know how Yamato or Hikari would react."

"Oh please, TK" Sora hadn't called him that since they were kids. "You know your brother and Hikari would love you and Taichi no matter what. I do. Even if I had to find out on my own, I still support you both and only want the best."

Takeru began to get choked up, but held it back in case anyone in the living room was looking on. "Thanks, Sora."

"Of course," she smiled. "You guys are like my family. I think you should tell Yamato soon though. He keeps wondering why you never tell him about any girlfriends. Same with Hikari, she thinks Taichi is still hung up on me." Sora and Takeru giggled. The two of them continued to clean up as Takeru wondered by he and Taichi were not out to their friends yet. They had known them for years, and it would be a shock that the two of them were gay _and_ dating, but Takeru knew their friends would always have their back. He also knew that Taichi had way too much going on for this to be an issue now, too.

Sora and Takeru finished cleaning and joined the others who were talking about the time that Mimi had to sing for ShogunGekomon.

"Haha, I sure do miss our adventures," said Koushiro.

"Yeah, I almost wish we had a reason to go back," said Yamato.

Taichi choked at Matt's statement and his demeanor changed completely. It was time; he had to tell them about the forces of evil.

Taichi looked up, "Hey guys, there's something I need to tell you all about." Takeru shifted in his seat, trying to give Taichi a look and ask what this was about. Taichi had trouble finding his words, "The thing is…" and stammered, causing concerned faces to grow on his friends. "What is it, Tai?" asked Hikari.

"I met with Gennai and Agumon yesterday. Gennai told me there's a possible new threat coming to the digital world. He said the forces of evil were growing. We don't know where or why or what they have planned, but he said that we might be called on to save the world again." Taichi tried to look up with confidence in himself, his friends, and situation, but the fear showed through the veil. Everyone else was silent for a minute before Yamato spoke up, "I'll fight."

"Me too," said Koushiro.

"Count us in too," said Sora, looking to Takeru for confirmation.

"Yeah, I'm in," said Takeru.

"Me too," said Hikari.

Everyone but Taichi looked to Jyou who had not said anything yet. There seemed to be a different type of hesitation than Taichi's. Finally Jyou spoke up, "I'll be there right next to you guys." Everyone cheered him on and looked to Taichi for more encouragement, but his face was still solemn.

"Taichi, what's wrong?" asked Hikari. Taichi stood up from the group and walked towards the window before turning around to everyone. "Guys, I'm scared." He put his hands on the back of the chair he was sitting in. "It's not gonna be like the ol days. I know we all say we'll be there and we'll fight, but think about how much it took just to get all of us together for dinner tonight. It's been months since the seven of us were able to get together and it has been years since Mimi has been here too." Everyone's face began to grow gloomy like Taichi's.

"Well, we can call on the younger kids to help," suggested Matt.

"Daisuke is always busy with his noodle cart, but you know he would be here in an instant," said Takeru.

"Miyako and Iroi are always just a call away. Same with Ken," said Hikari.

"Yeah! Our friends can be there for this Taichi! You don't have to carry this weight alone," proclaimed Takeru.

"Even if we are older now and busier, we are still Digidestined after all. We have a destiny to uphold and a world that needs our help," boasted Koushiro.

Taichi was hearing everything everyone was saying, but there were still doubts about being able to get the team together with everyone far apart living separate lives. "You guys," said Jyou before Taichi could interject, "Taichi's right, we need to be rational about this. I know I am willing to fight alongside all of you, but I have a life here that isn't ideal for me taking off for who knows how long like we could as kids. We all can't sit here and lie and say that we will be available whenever, wherever at the drop of a hat. We need to be real about this."

Everyone fell silent as Jyou's words resonated with them more than Taichi's, probably because he was the busiest and knew best that when it came to being a Digidestined, life often got in the way. Everyone knew they wanted to be there, but the reality of the situation was that everyone was living lives apart from being Digidestined and they knew that as they sat there in the wake of Taichi's news. Taichi sat back down with everyone as they shared small thoughts and feelings. The consensus seemed that everyone was going to keep in mind that an evil force is growing and they would get more serious when the threat revealed itself. Taichi just hoped that by then, it wouldn't be too late.


End file.
